The present invention relates to a color liquid crystal display device, and more particularly to a color liquid crystal display device having a bright display screen.
Conventional transmissive type color liquid crystal display devices have a pair of transparent glass substrates and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between the glass substrates. Transparent electrodes are formed on one surface of the transparent substrates and polarizers are disposed on the other surface of the substrates. The transparent glass substrates are arranged to form a gap between the encountered surfaces. A liquid crystal layer is sandwiched between the substrates within the gap. A color filter and a black matrix are superposed between the transparent electrode and the transparent glass substrate on the side of the substrate where light is emitted. A back light is disposed outside of the transparent glass substrate where light enters. A transparent electrode which controls impinging light is controlled by applying a voltage that is determined by an image signal applied between the transparent electrodes. In other words, color filters for green, blue and red are arranged in a plane to effect color display by adjustment of the transmitting light.
In reflection type color liquid crystal display devices, a reflecting mirror is disposed on a polarizer opposite to the face where the back light of the transmissive color liquid crystal display device is arranged. (Japanese patent laid-open No. 4-212124).